


Entrave

by Verllaine



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verllaine/pseuds/Verllaine
Summary: Avec un peu de recul, Emmanuel se demandait toujours comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Sur papier, la mission que leur avait confié le commissaire Hollande avait été pourtant simple.(Bien entendu, les choses ne se passent jamais vraiment comme prévu).Voilà qu’ils ne pouvaient maintenant qu’espérer que leur supérieur viendrait à leur secours avant qu’ils ne congèlent sur place.





	1. I

Emmanuel n’aime pas les imprévus.

Et il sait qu’il n’a aucunement envie de mourir de froid.

A vrai dire, il sait qu’un imprévu est quelque chose auquel il doit s’adapter, et en temps normal, ce n’est pas nécessairement quelque chose qu’il qualifierait de dérangeant. Il sait qu’il ne devrait certainement pas laisser un petit accident comme celui-ci compromettre une opération.

Mais en rajoutant l’air irrespirable, le rail au plafond  qui ne cesse de clignoter au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ventilateur qui bourdonne de façon quasi-constante, il sent les manifestations du début d’une migraine et ne se sent certainement pas apte à réfléchir à une potentielle tentative d’évasion.

Il ferme les yeux et bascule sa tête en arrière, respire un bon coup et compte jusqu’à dix.

Peut-être qu’en y repensant, il trouverait le point où ils ont merdé.

* * *

A vrai dire, trouver le moment exact où l’opération a sauté en l’air n’est pas chose facile. Sur papier, ce dont leur avait chargé le commissaire Hollande avait pourtant été plutôt simple (enfin, aussi simple qu’il puisse qualifier une opération) : faire un tour à un petit restaurant inoffensif situé à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la ville qui, selon les atouts actifs que leur supérieur avait dans le coin, semblait s’être engagée dans une affaire de trafic de drogue, essayer fouiller les locaux et la paperasse – _la routine habituelle_. Leur type n’est vraiment pas une grosse tête dans l’organisation, hormis quelques liens qu’il aurait avec des figures plus éminentes au sein du groupe, il n’a vraiment pas de quoi les inquiéter.

C’est donc lui et Manuel, qui posent tous deux en tant que gouvernants chargés de vérifier l’hygiène et les standards du bâtiment afin d’en profiter pour y jeter un coup d’œil de plus près. Son aîné se charge d’inspecter la cuisine et négocie également un tour au bureau, tandis qu’il se retrouve bien vite à se voir contraint de parler de tout et de rien avec le propriétaire _–pour le moins répulsif-_ et les commentaires élogieux avec lesquels il tente de le louer sonnent faux. Il faut dire que Mr. Beyert n’aide pas non plus : ses cheveux roux plaqués au ras de son crâne avec une dose (trop) généreuse de gel et son sourire narquois ne donnent qu’une envie à Emmanuel, lui refaire le portrait. Mais il se retient, sachant pertinemment bien qu’il doit user de ses impressionnantes phrases à rallonge pour donner à Manuel autant de temps que possible.

Beyert lui sert la main, l’offre un faux sourire et l’invite à le suivre et Emmanuel essaye de l’engager à parler de la pluie et du beau temps tout en croisant les doigts pour que Manuel _se dépêche,_ car leur hôte l’horripile.

Après, il n’est pas certain de pouvoir dire exactement comment ils ont tous les deux fini par atterrir _ici_.

Dans ce que leur hôte devait probablement qualifier d’accommodations dignes pour ses invités d’honneur.

Ses mains sont attachées dans son dos, ses bras tendus de façon pour le moins _très_ inconfortable et c’est en essayant de se relever qu’il a le désarroi de constater qu’on lui a également lié les jambes.

S’il essaye de se tortiller un peu, il constate rapidement qu’il est coincé entre le mur et le placard argenté à sa gauche, et, couplé au froid glacial de la pièce, Emmanuel en déduit assez rapidement qu’ils l’ont enfermé dans une espèce de réfrigérateur. Il pense que ses ravisseurs auraient franchement pu lui offrir de meilleurs accommodations s’ils tenaient tant que cela à l’enlever mais-

« Je pense que le bureau de Copé et ses courants d’air n’était pas si mauvais au final, rappelle-moi de le lui dire quand on sortira de ce trou. »

Il sent ses épaules complètement se relâcher et Emmanuel ne pense pas qu’il ait jamais été aussi soulagé de s’être retrouvé enfermé dans un réfrigérateur avec _« Manuel »,_ il soupire, légèrement rassuré de constater qu’il n’est pas seul.

Il frôle sa jambe avec la sienne à tâtons, l’ampoule clignotante du rail au plafond n’éclairant qu’a peine les locaux. « Ravi de voir que tu t’es enfin décidé à te réveiller. »

En face de lui, Manuel semble également avoir remarqué qu’on leur a ligoté les membres, et a autant de succès que lui à s’en défaire. « Qu’est-ce-qui s’est passé ? »

Il soupire, « Apparemment notre cher ami Beyert devait déjà être au courant qu’on n’était pas que des inspecteurs lambda, il était probablement au courant avant même qu’on ne frappe à sa porte. Il nous a eu quand on s’apprêtait à partir –le commissaire Hollande avait même une voiture en rab prête à nous prendre en chemin au besoin, on n’avait qu’à faire l’appel- on s’en serait probablement tirés sans problèmes s’il ne nous avait pas pris de court, c’est sûr que nos chances de prendre la poudre d’escampette sont parties en fumée après qu’il t’ait tiré dans le genou. »

Et c’est maintenant qu’Emmanuel en parle que Manuel a le loisir de constater son jean abîmé et tâché de sang et la douleur (tolérable, pour le moment en tout cas) naissante dans son genou. « Toutes mes excuses, je ne nous ai très certainement pas atterri ici dans le seul but de te causer un désagrément, tu peux en être certain. Je peux t’assurer que j’ai nombre d’autres priorités que de me faire enfermer dans un réfrigérateur avec toi. »

Visiblement sa tentative d‘apporter d’une pointe d’humour à leur situation _-pour le moins fâcheuse-_ n’a aucunement l’air de faire ses effets sur Emmanuel. Les flashs intermittents de la vieille lumière du plafond ne font qu’accentuer ses traits à mi-chemin entre l’exaspération et la crainte. « Ca va faire bientôt trois heures qu’on est ici, et s’ils ne viennent pas nous chercher rapidement, je sens que la crampe que j’ai dans le dos ne va qu’empirer. »

« Benoît et Arnaud ont essayé de te contacter ? »

« Aucune idée, notre cher hôte a jugé que nous n’aurions pas besoin des oreillettes que Hollande nous avait filé avant de partir, donc aucune nouvelle de la part du QG. »

« S’ils n’ont pas eu de nos nouvelles, ils en auront sûrement informé Hollande alors. »

« Parce que tu penses sincèrement que Mr Beyert a une tête à négocier avec Hollande peut-être ? On risque d’être coincés ici encore un moment. »

(Et à en juger d’après de précédents cas de prises d’otages, Hollande n’allait très certainement pas faire vite).

* * *

En effet, Emmanuel a raison.

Hollande ne vient pas à leur secours dans les heures qui suivent, ou tout du moins, si leur commissaire avait tenté quelque chose, ça s’était résulté dans un échec.

Pendant ce temps-là, Beyert demande à les voir après quelques heures et c’est donc agenouillés de force qu’ils rencontrent leur charmant ravisseur face-à-face pour la première fois. Il est en véritable ébullition, se frotte les mains comme un de ces mauvais stéréotypes de malfaiteurs (et pendant un instant, Emmanuel peine encore à croire que cet homme ait réussi à les prendre de court) tout en leur expliquant qu’il était venu préparé, qu’il avait déjà fait des recherches dans leurs dossiers trop parfaits avant même qu’il n’arrivent aux portes de son restaurant, et qu’il y avait décelé les quelques anomalies qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de vérifier en détail.

(C’était Jean-François qui s’était vu attribué la tâche à la dernière minute, et Emmanuel sait qu’il privera Copé de son traditionnel pain au chocolat du matin dès qu’ils se sortiront de ce pétrin).

Manuel peine à suivre entièrement ce qu’il dit. Il peine déjà à se tenir droit, une douleur _vraiment_ atroce commence à se faire sentir dans son genou et il est à peu près certain que ce n’est pas un type comme Beyer qui va lui offrir des secours médicaux.

C’est Emmanuel qui finit par interrompre l’interminable tirade de leur hôte. « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? » Autant aller droit au but, ils savent pertinemment bien que le sort que leur réservait le criminel n’aurait rien de plaisant. Et il lui fait bien savoir qu’il n’est pas prêt de se tapir devant lui, gardant la tête haute, en tant qu’agent au service de la police.

En revanche, sa louable façade d’indifférence ne semble aucunement intimider le délinquant, ce dernier ne faisant que rire un bon coup à sa répartie. « Un peu de fric en plus, ça ne fait pas de mal, je suis sûr que deux agents comme vous ça intéressera certainement certains de nos acheteurs, et après qui sait ? Trafic, prostitution, esclavagisme, ils choisiront par eux-mêmes. » Il se penche en avant, s’agenouille juste à sa hauteur, le fixe d’un air malicieux, « Et puis je ne pense pas que vos supérieurs voudront vider leurs poches pour vous récupérer, la gendarmerie nationale à bien mieux à faire. »

« Alors laissez-nous filer, » Emmanuel tente de jouer les négociateurs, ait qu’entre lui et Manuel il a la langue fine et le vaste apparat de mots à sa disposition pour tenter d’amadouer la brute en face de lui. « Nous deux on ne vaut rien, et comme vous le dites, la gendarmerie à des dossiers bien plus pressant, on n va certainement pas s’amuser à vous courir après. »

«  _Ou_ bien je pourrais mettre vos têtes aux enchères tout de suite, vous monnayer contre celui qui me fera la meilleur offre –je laisserai _même_ vos supérieurs faire de la partie s’ils le souhaitent en gage de bonne foi ! »

« Vous perdrez votre temps, on n’est pas assez haut-placés-»  Emmanuel tente encore une fois de convaincre le sexagénaire d’entendre raison, mais rien n’à y faire, l’homme s’est mis une idée dans la tête et, têtu comme une mule, ne semble pas prêt à compromettre.

« Parce que la position _d’Agent Senior_ indiquée sur la carte d’identité qu’on a récupéré dans vos vestes c’est du n’importe-quoi peut-être ? Les deux autres agents, le petit aux oreilles pointues et celui avec les cheveux mielleux, ceux-là ne nous intéressaient pas, mais vous deux… Vous deux vous allez me chercher une jolie somme. »

« Et vous pensez que la police va simplement… Vous laisser faire ? Que vous vous en tirerez sans aucune conséquence ? » Et Emmanuel a pleinement conscience que ce n’est qu’une très médiocre menace, mais à cours d’idées et prêt à tout pour négocier, autant mettre toutes les cartes sur la table.

« Avec le peu de traces que je vous ai laissé jusqu’à présent, je doute que vos compagnons parviennent même à nous dénicher, encore moins à me mettre la main dessus tant que je vous ai tous les deux comme monnaie d’échange. Vous n’auriez pas eu besoin d’infiltrer mon restaurant sous couverture si vous aviez déjà toute l’information dont vous aviez besoin pour m’arrêter. »

* * *

Manuel est forcé d’admettre que les choses ne vont guère mieux par la suite.

Il se trouve que Beyert s’est approprié une véritable armada de restaurants aux quatre coins de la ville, ce qui lui donne un vaste réseau de repères dans lesquels il peu de tapir. Le trajet est tout sauf paisible, toujours ligotés on les encapuchonne tous les deux (offert par la maison, selon Beyert) et on les pousse brusquement dans le coffre de son van sans autre forme de procès. Il tente de mémoriser chaque tournant à gauche et à droite, juste histoire qu’il sache par ou passer une fois qu’ils parviendront à s’échapper, et croise les doigts pour qu’une cabine téléphonique se trouve sur le chemin, leurs charmants hôtes s’étant bien entendu de tout appareil de communication qu’ils avaient sur leur personne.

Le camion finit néanmoins par s’arrêter, et Manuel a le désarroi de constater –trop tard- que ce n’est rien d’autre qu’un _autre_ restaurant (un Grec, s’il a bien entendu, et celui-ci est en un bien plus piteux état par contre, et n’a pas dû être entretenu depuis un bon moment déjà), et qu’on les traîne une nouvelle fois dans une pièce froide.

Au moins ils ont l’amabilité de les délier avant de fermer la porte à clef.

Pas que cela lui donne quoi que ce soit comme avantage. En tournant sur lui-même, il a le désarroi de constater que les quatre murs carrelés blancs délavés sont parsemées des traces brunâtres (s’il s’approche, il est presque certain que ce sont des tâches de sang, et Manuel n’a aucune envie d’en avoir la confirmation), des vieux crochets pendent du plafond, des vestiges de - _non,_ il n’a _vraiment_ pas envie de savoir- encrassées dessus, des lambeaux de tripes qui traînent au sol et il sent son ventre faire un tour et qu’il va être ma-

Une main sur son épaule et c’est Emmanuel qui l’empêche de s’étaler par terre. « Eh, Manuel, reste avec moi, d’accord ? »

Manuel essaye d’ignorer la pointe de panique que le blond tente tant bien que mal de réprimer. (Et il l’ignore parce qu’il a horreur qu’on ait pitié de lui et qu’on prenne des pincettes avec ce qu’on choisit de lui dire).

Il se ressaisit, s’éclaircit la voix, « O-Oui, oui, ça va aller. »

Emmanuel, quand à lui, hoche de la tête sans entrain, ayant remarqué quelques petits bouts de papier trainant au sol, et curieux et n’ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se tortille assez maladroitement jusqu’à l’objet en question, constatant qu’il s’agit en fait d’un reçu. « A en juger par les débris de cartons au sol et la date du ticket de caisse juste là, notre ami doit se tapir ici assez régulièrement, il date d’une semaine à peine. »

« Tu penses qu’il doit souvent faire du business ici ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances, oui. » Et Emmanuel semble convaincu.

« Et dire que Hollande nous avait dit que c’était censé être une mission facile, qu’il aurait même pu y assigner des novices… Il ne nous a attelé à la tâche uniquement parce qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre de disponible. »

« Il n’allait pas attribuer un potentiel trafiquant de drogue renommé à des bleus, Hollande peut parfois prendre des mauvaises décisions mais il ne prendrait jamais un tel risque, surtout pas un trafiquant de drogue qui s’essaye aussi au trafic d’armes blanches et d’armes à feu. »

Manuel se retourne d’un geste vif, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’une vive douleur lui assène le genou.

_« Pardon ? »_

« Il me l’a glissé juste avant de partir, je ne pensais pas que ce soit quelque chose de majeur, enfin pas quelque chose qui aurait changé grand-chose à la mission. » Emmanuel baisse les yeux, coupable, déglutit, regarde sa côte blessée avec insistance, « D’après les sources de Hollande, Beyert est apparemment connu des réseaux illicites pour son implication dans des affaires de drogues et d’autres substances… _Disons pas très légales._ Mais à côté de ça, il semblerait aussi qu’il tâte du terrain le commerce d’armes de poing, et Hollande voulait qu’on l’intercepte avant qu’il ne distribue ce qu’il a à des civils. »

 _« Merveilleux. »_ Et Manuel resserre son trench autour de ses épaules, le froid de la pièce commençant à _vraiment_ être insupportable.

« Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ? » Emmanuel fait un geste vers son genou, le sang ayant séché, une tâche brunâtre maintenant visible sur son jean.

« Ce n’est rien de fatal, on a déjà eu pire. » Il ne souhaite pas en faire tout un fromage, de toute façon, Manuel à raison d’être de l’avis qu’ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le moment. (La peau autour commence déjà à enfler visiblement, mais Manuel ne souhaite pas inquiéter davantage son collègue, qui a déjà bien assez de quoi se préoccuper).

Une pause, brève. « Et il n’y a rien ici qu’on pourrait utiliser non plus… Mais on ne peut pas laisser ton genou comme ça. »

Un temps. Deux temps. Et Manuel prend pleinement conscience de ce que son collègue sous-entend. Et n’est _pas_ très certain qu’il ait envie qu’Emmanuel bidouille avec son genou. « Non, toi tu n’y touches pas, hors de question. » Lance-t-il sèchement, s’écartant de son collègue, plus il se tiendrait à distance et moins ce jeune imbécile aurait de chances d’empirer les choses.

« Et on prend le risque que ça s’infecte ? On ne sait pas pour combien de temps on en aura encore, il vaut mieux qu’on essaye au moins de limiter les dégâts. »

« Et moi je te dis que _ça va aller._  » Marmonne-t-il de mauvaise foi, maintenant à peu près certain qu’il n’a pas du tout envie qu’Emmanuel ne serait-ce que _touche_ son genou.

« Écoute, dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être que je t’aurai laissé faire ta tête de mule et à agoniser à petit feu, mais quand Hollande nous charge d’arrêter une bande de trafiquants de drogues et de flingues –et de garantir la sécurité de nos concitoyens par la même occasion – je ne peux que te dire une seule chose Manuel, _grandis un peu_. »

Manuel le fusille d’un regard noir en guise de réponse. Il lui vient à l’esprit que si Beyert compte les utiliser comme monnaie d’échange afin de forcer Hollande à négocier et à le contraindre de le laisser filer qu’il ne le laisserait pas agoniser ici éternellement, mais l’assurance dont l’orgueilleux avait fait preuve plus tôt lui font douter, et qui qu’il en soit, il est à peu près certain que la prochaine fois qu’on leur ouvrira la porte de ce maudit réfrigérateur, ce ne sera pas pour les libérer.

« Il n’y a rien dans ce fichu frigo qu’on puisse utiliser pour limiter les dégâts de toute façon. » Mais, n’ayant pas particulièrement envie d’en débattre des heures durant (et connaissant la fâcheuse tendance de son cadet à s’éterniser sur les sujets les plus moindres) il finit tout de même par céder –de mauvaise grâce- à Emmanuel, retroussant son pantalon jusqu’à son genou, grinçant des dents quand son collègue effleure la blessure par inadvertance.

« Pas trop mal en point? Tu as l’air d’avoir une jolie bosse sur le front aussi, juste au-dessus de l’œil gauche. »

« Ça va aller. »

« Ça va aller comme ton genou  _« va aller »_ ? »

Après ce qui ne doit pas être plus de quelques minutes –mais qui ont plutôt l’allure une agonisante éternité aux yeux de Manuel- Emmanuel le laisse _enfin_ tranquille, et il ne se fait pas prier deux fois pour ramener sa jambe à lui, bien à l’abri du toucher de son camarade.

« Et si on essayait plutôt de se sortir d’ici. Parce que je vu le peu d’informations qu’on a sur notre trafiquant au QG, je ne pense pas que Hollande et le reste de l’équipe puissent trouver par eux-mêmes le trou où on a atterri. »

Assez pertinente, sa remarque, et Emmanuel est bien forcé d’admettre que le fait qu’ils soient tous les deux coincés dans une chambre froide et coupés de tout contact avec leur supérieur, qu’ils aient disparus sans laisser aucune trace, ne leur présage certainement rien de bon. « On peut toujours croiser les doigts, être un peu créatif. » Finit-il tout de même par tenter, n’ayant pas particulièrement envie de moisir ici jusqu’à ce que leur ravisseur daigne enfin les laisser sortir.

Un moment de silence.

« Alors, tu as une idée ? »

Manuel le foudroie d’un regard noir.

* * *

_Deux heures._

_Quatre heures._

_Six... Huit ? Dix ? Une journée ? Peut-être deux ?_

A vrai dire, Manuel a perdu le fil, et voilà un moment qu’il a arrêté de compter, quand une pulsion affreuse s’est de nouveau fait sentir au niveau de son genou. La seule constante dont on leur fait grâce, c’est l’espèce de tube fluorescent au plafond qui ne cesse de clignoter, manquant presque d’embraser le câblage mal réglé une ou deux fois. Le bourdonnement le tape sur les nerfs depuis un moment maintenant, et, s’accouplant à un début de migraine, le tout devient une situation vraiment des plus insupportable.

Et l’idée que si on renonçait à mener l’enquête quant à leur disparition soudaine, qu’on n’ouvre même pas un dossier à leur égard et que Benoît, Arnaud et tous les autres rangent leurs dossiers, à lui et Emmanuel, dans une des vieilles archives avant de tout simplement reprendre leur vie mondaine comme si de rien n’était… Bien que ce fût la plus censée des options qui s’offrait à eux –à quoi bon monopoliser des ressources à la recherche de deux agents quand on avait une infinité d’autres dossiers à traiter ?- la pensée même qu’il finirait ainsi, mort de froid et toute sa vie reléguée à une vieille salle poussiéreuse, ce n’était pas exactement la glorieuse fin qu’il s’était jadis envisagé.

Peut-être qu’il sombre dans l’inconscient, une fois ou deux, trop fatigué pour lutter contre le froid glacial de la pièce austère. Ce n’est qu’un léger coup d’épaule d’Emmanuel qui le rappelle à l’ordre, pointant du doigt vers la grande porte, seul obstacle insurmontable entre cette prison et leur liberté. Son collègue pointe la porte du doigt, ou plutôt, l’ombre qui glisse sous son sillon –on ne les a visiblement pas abandonnés si quelqu’un est chargé de les surveiller. «Ravi de constater que tu es encore vivant. » Ajoute-t-il au passage, d’une voix rauque et les épaules grelottantes, lui aussi semblant en être à bout du petit réfrigérateur suffocant. 

« Pas de nouvelles de Hollande ? » Il croise les doigts-

« Si, tu l’a loupé de peu en plus ! Tu aurais dû le voir, François le preux chevalier, scient d’une armure scintillante, est passé il y a à peine dix minutes sur son superbe destrier blanc pour nous sauver, en tant que pauvres princesses en détresse que nous sommes, même Arnaud et Benoît le flanquaient, c’était drôlement héroïque comme scène. Digne de _l’Iliade_. »

« Donc rien, en somme. »

« En effet Manuel, _rien, nada, niet, nothing_. De ce que nous savons, nous sommes toujours dans un des fichus restaurants de Beyer, ce dernier semble _très_ enclin de nous mettre aux enchères et de nous refiler au plus offrant avant de se faire la malle et Hollande et les autres ne savent probablement pas où nous sommes. »

« Je dois dire ne te prenais pas pour quelqu’un d’aussi pessimiste. » Ça ne devrait pas être quelque chose d’amusant, mais peut-être que c’est parce qu’il a trop froid pour bien poser les choses, où peut-être que c’est son genou en piteux état qui effritent un peu sa lucidité, mais Manuel ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Peut-être était-ce, en somme, tout simplement dû au ridicule de leur situation.

« Qui t’as dit que j’abandonnais ? Ils ne nous laisseront pas mourir, puisque Beyert compte bien abuser du système et tirer autant de profit d’une rançon que possible, c’est le profile parfait du malfaiteur prêt à négocier s’il y a une somme gracieuse à la clé. Et puis il faut bien que je nous tire tous les deux d’ici, parce que ce n’est certainement pas toi qui le feras. D’ailleurs je pense que je vais t’exiger des réparations une fois qu’on réglé cette histoire. »   

«  _Le Père Dodu_ ou _le Gaulois_ tes cordons bleus ? » Il soupire, mais pas d’agacement. A vrai dire, la tentative d’Emmanuel d’alléger la situation est même bienvenue, cela lui permet d’oublier, l’espace de quelques minutes, le véritable pétrin dans lequel ils sont empêtrés.

« Je pense que des- »

Emmanuel s’arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, fait plutôt inhabituel pour quelqu’un d’aussi bavard, et ça le prend de court. Quelque chose se dépeint sur ses traits, l’espace d’une brève seconde, mais une brève seconde que Manuel a très bien remarqué, quelque chose dont il est à peu près certain qu’il ne va pas du tout apprécier.

Il est sur le point de lui faire part de son scepticisme quand à la folle idée qui a dû naitre dans l’esprit du blond à l’instant, mais avant qu’il ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, Emmanuel lui a déjà empoigné les épaules et le plaque violemment contre le mur de leur petite cellule, ce qui a pour effet de bien cogner son genou.

Son genou endommagé.

Celui qui lui arrache une vive exclamation de douleur, qu’il aurait très probablement qualifié de honteux dans d’autres circonstances.

_« Emmanuel ! Emmanuel, bon sang mais qu’est-ce tu f- ?! »_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà Emmanuel, s’agenouillant à ses côtés le temps d’une brève explication, lui plaque une main sur la bouche pour l’empêcher de s’indigner plus longtemps. Dans la brume de douleur qui lui enveloppe l’esprit, Manuel pense pouvoir discerner un petit « désolé » quelque part, mais n’en est honnêtement pas certain, surtout que l’instant d’après il se retrouve recroquevillé au sol, tentant d’échapper au bourreau chargé de garder un œil sur eux, inconscient.

Le deuxième larbin le rejoint rapidement, un coup bien placé dans la nuque de la part d’Emmanuel. Comme quoi, tous les reproches redondants de Juppé ayant poussé son collègue à se surpasser lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un petit bleu semblaient enfin porter leurs fruits.

L’instant d’après, il est de nouveaux en face de lui, à genoux, lui tendant la main. « Allez viens, on ne peut pas traîner. »

Manuel cligne des yeux, secoue la tête, veut désespérément faire déguerpir cette satanée de douleur persistante qui lui assène le genou, et le corps tout entier à vrai dire. Grelottant, à moitié congelé, il s’appuie lourdement sur l’épaule de son collègue (reconnaissant que ce dernier ne souffle mot quant à sa condition), et clopin-clopant, parviennent enfin à sortir de cette satané prison digne de l’ère glaciaire.

On se rend bien vite compte qu’ils se sont échappé, bien entendu (parce _qu’évidemment_ ils n’auraient pas pu espérer s’échapper sans créer un gros incident, c’aurait été trop beau pour être vrai), et un brouhaha assourdissant semble déterminer à les pourchasser peu importe qu’ils tournent tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, et, somme toujours bien trop proches pour s’en tirer sans soucis.

Il peine à talonner Emmanuel, et sent que son genou est à deux doigts de le lâcher. (Il n’a même pas envie de jeter un coup d’œil aux dégâts, il sait parfaitement qu’il doit être bien amoché).

Le restaurant est immense, bien plus grand que ce à quoi ils s’étaient attendus, et Emmanuel les entraîne au premier étage, dans ce qui semble être la réserve de balais, le stock de Monsieur Propre et un bac entier de chiffons. « Je crois qu’on peut peut-être s’arrêter ici quelques minutes, avec un peu de chance l’armoire d’entretien ne figure pas sur leur liste de recoins à fouiller. » Puis il pointe vers son genou, « Et puis ça risque de nous encombrer, surtout si tu laisses des traces ».

Manuel se retient de lui faire savoir que ce n’est pas exactement le moment pour les remontrances, qu’il sait _parfaitement_ _bien_ qu’on pourrait les retrouver avec les gouttelettes de sang qu’il laisse derrière lui, une macabre adaptation du _Petit Poucet_ dans leur univers bien moins digne d’une petite comptine innocente. A bout de souffle, congelé, et trop épuisé pour lancer un énième dispute avec Emmanuel, il se contente simplement de s’adosser contre le mur, ne bronchant pas d’un pouce lorsqu’Emmanuel sort un vieux mouchoir de sa poche et tente d’en faire un bandage improvisé.

« C’est tout ce que je peux t’offrir pour le moment, mais je ne pense pas que ça va tenir longtemps. »

« On verra, c’est mieux que rien. Mais on ne peut _vraiment_ pas trainer, sinon Beyert risque de nous remettre la main dessus et je doute fort qu’il nous laissera filer une deuxième fois. Ça et puis le plus vite qu’on contacte Hollande, le moins de chances qu’il y ait que notre ami se tapisse quelque part d’autre. »

_Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il est têtu !_

« Bon, mais si tu finis par te tuer à la tâche, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre auprès de moi. » Emmanuel empoigne la poignée de la porte, l’autre main sur le bras de son compagnon quand ce dernier tente de le rejoindre « Non, toi tu restes ici. Moi je vais jeter un coup d’œil à l’étage, dans son bureau. Avec un peu de chance, il aura quelques papiers susceptibles de nous intéresser. »

Et avant il prend ses jambes à son cou avant que Manuel puisse y trouver quoi que ce soit à redire.

_Le con._

* * *

Le bureau principal est étonnamment facile à trouver et Emmanuel a le loisir de constater que Beyert a même eu la décence d’oublier de fermer la porte à clef. Il a une brève pensée pour Manuel, se sent légèrement coupable de l’abandonner comme ça mais est confiant qu’il saura se débrouiller. S’il peut survivre à un coup de taser d’un criminel plutôt réticent à l’idée de se rendre, alors il pourra sûrement tenir le temps qu’il récupère l’information dont ils ont besoin.

Pirater le système est chose aisée –il n’a peut-être pas le niveau d’Arnaud, mais il s’en tire tout de même- et il lui faut quelques minutes seulement pour trouver les dossiers concernant le cercle de proches qu’il semble ravitailler et le nom des malfaiteurs qui participent eux-aussi dans ce commerce aux piètres morales. Il n’a pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur les détails, sachant parfaitement qu’il doit faire vite, et donc Emmanuel n’a d’autre choix que d’envoyer un e-mail à Montebourg, croisant les doigts pour qu’il le reçoive le plus rapidement possible –au moins il pourra utiliser l’adresse IP du serveur pour les retrouver, Hollande et son équipe se rendraient très rapidement sur place par la suite.

Ce serait même souhaitable dans les prochaines minutes d’ailleurs, parce qu’Emmanuel est à peu près certain que Beyert doit s’être rendu compte que quelqu’un s’est servi de sa machine (et si ce n’est pas le cas, il ne doute pas qu’il le saura très prochainement), et il sait qu’il ne peut pas prendre plus de risques, pas quand Manuel est dans un aussi mauvais état. Cette petite escapade est une aubaine, une chance dont il s’est saisi, et il ne doute pas qu’il n’en aura pas une deuxième de sitôt – même sortir d’ici ne sera pas chose aisée.

La réponse d’Arnaud ne se fait pas attendre longtemps, voilà déjà son retour, deux lignes concises pour lui dire qu’il va de ce pas tenter d’extraire tout ce qu’il peut des fichiers qu’il vient de l’envoyer et de tenir bon, que Hollande viendra à leur secours aussi vite que possible. Le cœur plus léger maintenant que le reste de l’équipe sait au moins quelle direction prendre pour les retrouver, Emmanuel s’apprête à déguerpir quand on enfonce la porte derrière lui.

Pas près de se rendre pour si peu, il leur fait bien comprendre qu’il est prêt à leur rendre coup pour coup si nécessaire.

Enfin il est prêt à le faire jusqu’à ce que Beyert lui-même ne fasse sa grande entrée, traînant Manuel –qui peine toujours à rester debout- par le col de sa chemise et un flingue contre sa tempe.

Et en effet, Emmanuel ne peut qu’obtempérer quand on lui dit _« les mains en l’air »,_ tout en se demandant s’il leur arriverait, juste une seule fois, d’avoir une opération qui se passerait sans encombre.

Il faut dire que le sourire railleur de Beyert n’aide pas non plus.

* * *

Les troupes de Hollande sont là avec toute l’artillerie, prennent le restaurant d’assaut, le commissaire à leur tête, Arnaud et Benoît flanquant ses côtés.

Emmanuel ne peut que les regarder, impuissant d’où il est, fermement ligoté à une chaise, via l’écran auquel sont reliés les caméras de sécurité.

Il doit avouer que Hollande semble tout de même avoir un penchant pour les entrées dramatiques, quelques explosions de plus et on se croirait presque dans une production signée Michael Bay.

« Si vous pensez que votre petit coup soit une entrave à mes affaires, vous vous trompez lourdement, » Lui assure le grand rouquin, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la ville toute entière s’étendant à ses pieds. _Quel dramatique, celui-là_. Tout à coup, il se sent envier Manuel, lui au moins on l’épargne des exultations insupportables de Beyert, car sa voix trop mielleuse est une véritable torture à subir quand ce dernier lui sort litanie après litanie. « Détrompez-vous, vos amis ont peut-être mis la main sur une petite réserve de mon stock dans une des antichambres du restaurant, mais ce n’est rien qu’une bonne affaire ne peut pas racheter, vraiment pas de quoi m’inquiéter. Et puis je vous ai toujours tous les deux, et je suis prêt à parier qu’une paire d’agents comme vous ira me chercher une somme considérable auprès de mes clients. Ce n’est pas souvent que j’ai des agents de police à la vente. »

« Ravi de pouvoir vous être utile. » C’est tout ce qu’il trouve à lui rétorquer, n’ayant pas envie de le laisser avoir le dessus.

Un pas et le voilà qui se rapproche –beaucoup trop près aux yeux d’Emmanuel- et, deux doigts sous son menton, le force à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, je sais _parfaitement_ bien que toute cette situation doit vous inquiéter, à toi et à ton petit ami, ne pas savoir quel sort on vous réserve, ne pas avoir son mot à y dire… Il n’y a pas de honte à laisser tomber la façade et de s’avouer vaincu, tu sais ? »

« Peut-être que je me perfectionne pour les Emmys ou un prix au festival de Cannes, qui sait ? Je me suis rêvé acteur, plus jeune, vous savez ? » Lance-t-il du tac-au-tac. « Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, je peux vous garantir que quoi que vous comptiez faire, vous ne mènerez pas votre projet à terme, on ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer comme ça. 

Enlever deux agents de police, ce n’est pas quelque chose qui passera d’inaperçu. Le commissaire fera très certainement appel à une équipe d’investigation et de bons avocats pour plaider sa cause. »

« Vous avez eu l’occasion de vous faire une idée de l’équipe que j’ai rassemblé autour de moi quand vous faisiez vos recherches, _Monsieur Macron ? »_

_Ah, oui, son équipe._

_L’équipe qui avait très certainement dû trouver les erreurs dans leurs faux papiers avant même qu’ils n’arrivent sur place._

« Remettez-le avec son compagnon, j’ai un client qui ne devrait pas tarder. »

Beyert se retourne, et Emmanuel se laisse faire, sachant qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’autre qu’il _pourrait_ faire d’autre.

Leurs accommodations ne sont pas très différentes de leur précédente prison, hormis peut-être que la pièce froide semble être plus petite et, peut-être, _encore plus froide._ On l’y pousse nonchalamment par l’épaule, lui faisant presque perdre l’équilibre, mais Emmanuel se rattrape et se retourne juste à temps pour voire leur unique porte de sortie se fermer à clef, leur bourreau lui offrant un sourire tout sauf sympathique avant de les abandonner à leur sort.

Rien à y faire, il se retourne donc et s’agenouille donc devant Manuel, qui n’a pas bougé d’un poil depuis qu’on les a réuni, et, ayant déjà utilisé son unique mouchoir pour bander sa plaie une première fois, ne voit pas d’autre solution que d’arracher le bas de sa chemise pour lui faire office d’un autre semblant de ligature.

_« Laisse tomber. »_

Emmanuel lève les yeux au ciel parce qu’ _il se foutait de lui ?_ « Tu ne vas quand même pas encore me sortir le même n’importe quoi ! » Il sait que Manuel peut être particulièrement têtu quand il s’y met, mais qu’il continue de l’être dans un état pareil, c’était du véritable n’importe quoi. Et puis il a déjà déchiré sa chemise, il ne va tout de même pas gaspiller le peu qu’ils ont (et il doute fort que Beyert soit du genre à leur offrir des compresses de qualité s’ils le lui demandaient).

« Je suppose que ta petite aventure n’a donc pas porté ses fruits alors ? »

« Au contraire, tout allait pour le mieux du monde jusqu’à ce qu’on décide de te traîner à la fête par le col de ta chemise. » Et Emmanuel doit avouer que même s’il tente de rester calme, la rougeur autour de la blessure de Manuel a de quoi l’inquiéter. Qu’on le laisse quelques heures sans rien, soit, mais quelques jours… Les choses vont s’empirer considérablement s’il ne met pas la main sur un semblant de _vraie_ compresse médicale et de l’eau propre, il n’a vraiment pas envie d’avoir à gérer une infection. « Disons que j’avais réussi à envoyer un message à Arnaud avant de me faire prendre, il a au moins dû avoir les coordonnées et la géolocalisation du restaurant précédent. S’ils ne nous ont pas emmené trop loin, peut-être qu’ils réussiront à nous retrouver. »

« Je devrais probablement m’excuser d’avoir tout fait sauter en l’air. » Il n’ose pas regarder Emmanuel en face lorsque ce dernier finit d’arranger un bandage sur son genou, il sait parfaitement bien que c’est à cause de lui qu’ils en sont là, et ça le frustre plus qu’autre chose. « Tu aurais dû partir. »

« Et te laisser derrière ? Laisse-moi rire. » Rit-il, amèrement, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. « Comment ils t’ont eu ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » Manuel hésite, n’aime pas admettre ses faiblesses, n’a pas particulièrement envie de s’éterniser sur la part de responsabilité qu’il a dans leur actuelle situation. « Je me suis aventuré jusqu’au comptoir, et en fouillant un peu, j’ai trouvé un dossier de logistique caché sous la pile de menus, en y jetant un coup d’œil, il y avait bien plus que des simples armes blanches de listées. Emmanuel, notre type à même quelques liens avec des trafiquants d’armes chimiques et de produits hautement toxiques, et il a de la clientèle abondante en Europe de l’Est. Je… Je pensais que plus j’aurais de détails, plus on aurait de quoi travailler une fois de retour avec Benoît et les autres. Je n’ai pas fait attention à mes arrières et ils m’ont eu par surprise. »

Il sent bien que sous sa prolixe, Manuel tente de s’excuser, et Emmanuel ne lui en veut pas, il le lui fait d’ailleurs savoir en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule, le coupant de court.

Parfois il oublie que sous ses traits durs et son sens du devoir, Manuel est tout simplement comme lui au fond  –un homme normal à qui il arrive de faire des erreurs. Un homme normal à qui il arrive d’exprimer ouvertement ce qu’il ressent. Un homme normal à qui il arrive parfois de compromettre la réussite d’une opération. « Eh, eh écoute, je ne vais pas te tenir rancœur pour ça. C’est quand même moi qui me suis pris un coup en pleine figure il y a deux semaines avec le groupe de jeunes délinquants et qui les a laissé filer, on peut dire qu’on est quitte si tu veux. 

Et puis tu sais », Ajoute-t-il après un moment de réflexion, « Je suis plutôt content que c’est avec toi que je me retrouve coincé dans un congélateur. Ç’aurait été avec Bennhamias, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si j’aurai tenu longtemps. »

Ça a au moins le don de le faire rire un peu, d’alléger la situation ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, et Manuel, même s’il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, lui en est reconnaissant.

« Tu sais, au moins ils n’auront plus le premier restaurant comme repère, Hollande et les autres ont dû sécuriser le périmètre et dissuader tout trafiquant de s’en approcher. Ça fait déjà un site de moins dans lequel ils pourront mener leurs affaires. »

Manuel ne semble en revanche qu’à moitié convaincu, « Et quand est-ce-que tu penses qu’on parviendra à se sortir d’ici ? »

« Quand notre charmant hôte se décidera de nous refiler à un de ses amis, probablement. Je ne sais pas si Hollande nous mettra la main dessus avant. »

Et si Emmanuel doit y voir quelque chose d’encourageant, cela leur laisse amplement le temps d’essayer d’imaginer la meilleure porte de sortie possible de ce fichu trou.


	2. II

Nombreuses sont les choses qu’Emmanuel qualifiait ordinairement d’insupportable : la machine à café toujours à cours de gobelets en carton, l’obstination de Jean-François à tous les convertir aux chocolatines et la vieille Peugeot 604 vert impérial qui peinait systématiquement à démarrer que lui et Manuel avaient l’habitude d’utiliser quand Hollande les envoyait sur le terrain notamment. (Il leur avait promis qu’il tenterait d’investir prochainement dans une voiture neuve, après le solstice d’hiver qu’il disait, mais Emmanuel ne le croyait qu’à moitié). Sur cette échelle de choses insupportables, se faire enfermer avec Manuel dans un congélateur se plaçait en ce moment juste derrière l’histoire des pains au chocolat.

Il entend parfois des vagues traces de conversations et des va-et-vient de l’autre côté de la porte, mais cette dernière est bien trop épaisse pour qu’il puisse espérer comprendre le détail de quoi que ce soit. Cela va faire probablement presque trois jours qu’ils sont piégés ici, et aucune trace de Beyert depuis sa charmante conversation en tête à tête avec leur ravisseur. Il espère tout de même que le rouquin ne les a pas oublié, et tente de se convaincre à plusieurs reprises que ce n’est pas son style, qu’un type comme Beyert, qui aime se vanter, ne ferait tout de même pas ça.

Et l’homme en question lui donne finalement raison quatre heures plus tard, quand il voit la poignée de la pièce froide se baisser, Emmanuel se sent raidir presque malgré lui, sur ses gardes. Pendant les quelques secondes qui le séparent d’un face-à-face avec leur visiteur, il lui vient à l’idée de le défier, de s’en prendre physiquement à lui si c’était ce qu’il leur fallait faire pour retrouve leur liberté, mais il est bien vite forcé d’admettre qu’une évasion avec un Manuel à peine conscient sur les épaules ne serait que peine perdue, ils feraient à peine cinq cent mètres et voilà qu’on les forcerait à faire demi-tour, un flingue contre la tempe .

Beyert lui-même ne les fait pas grâce de sa personne, mais semble avoir préféré envoyer quelqu’un pour s’assurer que ses otages ne meurent pas de faim. Emmanuel et plutôt soulagé de voir que l’inconnu leur a même apporté une bouteille d’eau et un sandwich qui doit avoir cinq jours au moins dans l’autre. La baguette il n’y toucherait probablement pas, mais l’eau en revanche… Il l’attrape des mains quand l’autre homme la lui balance, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_« Bon appétit. »_

_Et il se permet d’ironiser, de surcroît,_ avant de tourner sur ses talons. Ce n’est que la touche plaintive de la voix d’Emmanuel qui l’arrête dans ses pas.

« S’il vous plaît, » Il lui pointe du doigt le genou bien amoché de Manuel, « Il risque de ne pas s’en sortir si on ne traite pas ça au plus vite. » Et quitte à jouer le tout pour le tout, il enchaîne. «  Votre supérieur ne pourra pas en chercher un bon prix dans un état pareil. »

Prononcer de tels propos au sujet de son compagnon le rend _malade_ , mas ça a au moins d’avoir pour effet de faire réfléchir leur charmant visiteur.

« J’en toucherai deux mots à Monsieur Beyert, je verrai ce qu’il peut faire. » Mais pas plus, puisqu’il leur claque ensuite la porte au nez, le bruit sourd résonnant dans la pièce maintenant silencieuse.

Son ventre gargouille, et Emmanuel se voit forcé de s’approcher de la baguette peu appétissante. D’un œil critique, il tente de voir s’il n’y a pas quelques bouts qui peuvent encore être sauvés : cela va faire quelques jours qu’ils n’ont pas  mangé un véritable repas, et si Emmanuel est honnête, il doit bien avouer qu’il commence à vraiment avoir faim. Ce n’est certes pas un bon cordon bleu bien chaud, mais ça devra faire l’affaire, tout du moins jusqu’à ce que Hollande ne se décide à les tirer d’ici.

Une fois de retour au QG par contre, la première chose qu’il compte faire c’est bien entendu de s’accaparer la petite cuisine et de leur faire tous les deux une pile de cordons bleus Ronsard.

Mais pour l’heure, il se contente uniquement de casser le pain en petits morceaux, d’avis qu’au moins ils feraient durer le peu qu’on leur donnait, avant de se permettre quelques petites gorgées d’eau de la bouteille –elle non plus pas fameuse, mais il suppose que ça devra faire l’affaire, pour le moment. Après quelques minutes, constatant qu’il n’est pas en train de convulser au sol, il juge qu’elle n’est donc probablement pas empoisonnée, et que s’il peut la boire, il peut probablement aussi s’en servir pour le genou de Manuel.

Il se dit qu’il devrait probablement le laver maintenant, mais quand il se rend compte que l’autre n’est toujours pas conscient, Emmanuel ne peut pas se résoudre à le réveiller comme ça. Ce serait tout bonnement cruel.

* * *

Les heures passent, et sans aucune fenêtre dans leur petite prison, Emmanuel ne peut assumer que la nuit est tombée seulement quand il sent ses yeux lui brûler et se voit bâiller trois fois en moins d’une minute (et voilà qu’il était partit pour battre les records de Bruno, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance de s’assoupir devant son poste, parfois même en pleine mission, à trois heures du matin).

Et s’il pense que les choses ne peuvent pas se détériorer plus, il constate bien vite que d’être enfermé dans un réfrigérateur avec Manuel _la nuit_ est, en effet, encore pire. Parce qu’il fait _encore plus froid._

Toujours accolé au mur, il se fait aussi petit que possible, tente de conserver le peu de chaleur que son propre corps lui procure, mais sa frêle chemise fait très peu pour le protéger de la vague glaciale qui s’est maintenant emparée de la pièce. Peut-être que s’il se concentre plus, qu’il ignore le froid et qu’à la place, il se rende utile et pense à un moyen de sortir d’ici, peut-être qu’il ne ressentirait pas autant le froid de leur prison mais une espèce de faible plainte incompréhensible de Manuel à ses côtés est tout ce qu’il faut pour le déconcentrer.

« Où est-il ? » Il parvient à peine à lui murmurer, blanc comme un cachet et des cernes presque maladives sous les yeux.

« Toujours dans le charmant frigo de Monsieur Beyert. »

Manuel cligne des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, avant d’essayer de se redresser un peu. Il a le loisir de constater que l’état de son genou ne s’est, en effet, pas miraculeusement amélioré, la peau autour de la blessure est toute rougie et rêche. Emmanuel grimace, et Manuel en a la boule au ventre.

« Combien de temps je suis resté comme ça ? »

« Quelques heures, probablement, mais au moins ça m’a permis de te garder un bout de la _délicieuse_ baguette qu’on nous a si gentiment offert. » Lui offre-t-il en lui offrant les quelques bouts restants et ce qui restait de la bouteille d’eau.

Manuel arque un sourcil perplexe, avant de le regarder, l’air penaud, « C’est plutôt des morceaux que tu me donne là, Emmanuel. »

« Ecoute, libre à toi de manger le reste, mais vu la moisissure qu’il y avait dessus, j’ai préféré laisser ces bouts-là dans le coin, là-bas. »

Manuel est assez futé pour comprendre qu’il ne devrait probablement pas tenter le pain moisi, et mange donc le peu qu’Emmanuel a réussi à mettre de côté par petits bouts. Il tente de se recroqueviller sur lui-même encore une fois, d’avis que ce serait mieux que rien pour échapper au froid avant, frissonne encore. « Une idée du profil de la personne à qui Beyert risque de nous refiler ? »

« Non, aucune. Ça pourrait probablement aller d’un bourgeois snob à un véritable psychopathe, il faut dire qu’il a un large éventail de clients. »

C’est la voix fatiguée de son collègue qui, entrecoupée par un bâillement qu’Emmanuel n’a pas pu réprimer, qui trahissent sa fatigue, et Manuel en déduit rapidement que cela doit faire bien plus de vingt-quatre heures que le plus jeune n’a pas dû fermer l’œil. « Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, parce que si toi tu n’es pas au rendez-vous, on ne va vraiment pas s’en tirer. »

Emmanuel se retient de répliquer qu’il ne voit pas vraiment comment ils vont s’en tirer _point barre,_ et puis un bref coup d’œil au genou de Manuel et il sait parfaitement que l’autre ne pourra pas monter la garde toute la nuit, mais c’est vrai que maintenant que le Catalan en parle qu’il prend conscience qu’il est _vraiment_ à bout « Et puis ce n’est pas comme s’ils nous prendrons par surprise ici, pas vrai ? »

Il soupire, Emmanuel est fatigué, Manuel ne cesse trembler de froid à côté de lui depuis un moment déjà  et c’est presque malgré lui qu’il prend pitié du plus âgé, se coltinant à lui et lui passant un bras autour des épaules –et il tremble toujours, ils tremblent tous les deux au point où Emmanuel n’est plus certain si c’est Manuel qui a froid, si c’est lui, ou si c’est tout simplement son manque de sommeil qui lui joue des tours, lui fait voir des choses qui ne sont en réalité pas là.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu- » 

Mais Emmanuel le coupe avant qu’il ne regrette sa décision, « J’ai froid. Tu es congelé. Je fais le seul truc qui est logique à faire dans une situation comme ça. Mais si jamais j’en entends le moindre soupçon une fois de retour au QG, je t’étripe de mes propres mains, c’est compris ? »

Un petit rire se fait entendre à ses côtés. Faible, mais là tout de même.

C’en est presque réconfortant.

* * *

Pour quelqu’un qui s’enorgueillissait souvent de pouvoir fonctionner avec deux ou trois heures de sommeil seulement, Emmanuel est bien forcé de constater qu’il a dû en dormir au moins le double quand il reprend enfin ses esprits. Il lui faut quelques instants pour qu’il trouve le coupable, et il finit par supposer qu’il doit très probablement s’agir de la grosse brute qui le regarde d’un mauvais œil qui se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte.

(Dommage qu’il soit aussi imposant, sinon Emmanuel pense qu’il aurait peut-être pu s’en occuper sans trop de problèmes).

Leur visiteur n’est pas un bavard, lui non plus (à croire que Monsieur Beyert était la seule exception dans son groupe de malfaiteurs), il ne fait que déposer un petit sachet avant de prendre congé, le bruit de la porte se refermant une nouvelle fois sur leur liberté résonnant sourdement dans leur petite prison.

Emmanuel n’ose s’en approcher qu’une fois le bruit des pas de l’inconnu s’étant fait silence. L’espace d’une petite seconde, il ose espérer que Beyert ait peut-être finalement entendu leur plaidoyer, mais ses espoirs se fondent bien vite lorsqu’en fouillant le sachet, il n’en sort qu’une autre bouteille d’eau, une espèce d’aiguille sale et un bout de ficelle ainsi qu’un vieux chiffon qui avait probablement déjà bien vécu. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû poursuivre cette carrière de médecin que ses parents lui avaient initialement encouragé de prendre, il aurait probablement une meilleure idée quant au meilleur plan d’action à prendre.

Il dévisage Manuel du coin de l’œil, conscient qu’il y a deux façons dont il peut approcher ça : soit il s’y attèle sans plus attendre et croise les doigts pour que son compagnon ne se réveille pas en pleine opération (parce qu’Emmanuel n’a pas particulièrement d’enfoncer la petite aiguille quelque part par mégarde et de faire plus de dégâts), soit il le réveille pour lui demander son consentement –et là, vu son état, soit Manuel ne comprendrait pas la question, soit il refuserait catégoriquement de le laisser au moins tenter quelque chose, et Emmanuel sait qu’il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

Il sait aussi qu’il devrait probablement au moins lui demander son consentement mais cela lui ramène à son point de départ : Manuel n’est pas exactement dans un état pour consentir non plus.

Ne lui reste donc qu’une seule option trois et défait sa cravate pour lui attacher les bras derrière le dos –il n’a pas envie que Manuel lui assène un coup de poing bien placé pendant qu’il lui sauve la mise (le connaissant, il en serait probablement _entièrement_ capable)- retrousse son jean jusqu’au genou (et c’est _plutôt moche,_ en effet) avant de déverser la quasi-totalité de la bouteille d’eau sur sa blessure.

Ce qui, en effet, l’aide à retrouver ses esprits _assez vite_.

« E-Emmanuel, _mais qu’est-ce-que tu- ? »_

« Ne bouge pas, je limite les dégâts. »

Un bref silence, une seconde pendant laquelle Emmanuel ose espérer que son collègue ne posera pas de questions et se contentera de se laisser faire docilement, mais il semblerait que _-bien sûr-_ ce fut trop demander à sa bonne étoile.

« Et la cravate c’est pour quoi. »

« Pour éviter un coup de poing potentiel de ta part. » Bon, Emmanuel sait qu’il ne peut pas vraiment déloger les fragments qui ont dû se loger dans son genou, ça ce seront les urgences qui s’en chargeront une fois qu’ils se tireront d’ici, mais pour l’heure, il se contente simplement de nettoyer le sang séché autour de la blessure et puisque sa chemise est bonne à jeter à ce stade, il se dit qu’en déchirer un autre lambeau pour faire office de bandage ne peut pas faire de mal.

« C’est de tes parents que tu tiens ça ? »   La voix rêche de Manuel résonne presque dans le vide.

« Quand on est un petit garçon qui a tendance à se faire des bobos quand il joue dans le jardin de Mamie, ça peut aider. »

Mine de rien, ça aide, de distraire un peu.

* * *

Et donc ils continuent, Emmanuel lui raconte la fois où il s’était coupé le doigt quand il avait voulu aider Grand-Mère à faire une tarte aux pommes, et la pauvre dame s’était mise dans tous les états pour que la petite blessure passe inaperçue aux yeux de ses parents. Elle lui en avait appris d’autres, des petites techniques comme ça, par la suite, quand elle avait remarqué que son petit-fiston semblait être enclin aux accidents. Chez Manuel, les choses sont un peu différentes, la vie de l’autre côté des Pyrénées n’étant décidément pas particulièrement proche des expériences d’Emmanuel. Il lui raconte quelque moments par ci par là, mais c’est le blond qui parle le plus, qui a besoin de parler plus pour combler le vide.  

« Tu penses qu’il mettra encore combien de temps, Hollande ? »

 _Ah,_ la _fameuse question. I_ l avait finalement cédé, l’avait posée.

Aucune idée.

« Sinon on pourrait toujours essayer d’estimer combien Hollande a dépensé en chouquettes aux cours des six derniers mois. »

Emmanuel fait la moue, visiblement son sens de l’humour ne fait pas mouche.

* * *

Ils sont prêts la fois suivante, Manuel se tapi derrière la porte, tend sa jambe et leur visiteur trébuche. Emmanuel n’en perd pas une seconde –il ne compte pas mourir de faim, pas quand Benoît lui devait toujours une boîte de cordons bleus après le pari perdu de la semaine dernière- s’empare du flingue de sa main droite, de l’autre, il prend tous le poids de son ainé sur son épaule et à deux, et clopin-clopant ils se frayent tous les deux leur chemin.

Il n’y a que trois hommes qui montent la garde, rien de monstrueux, Beyert a visiblement des affaires à régler. Quelques tirs bien placés et voilà qu’Emmanuel referme enfin la porte du satané restaurant derrière eux.

Et toute trace de vie, visiblement, parce qu’il semblerait qu’ils soient vraiment au milieu de nulle part.

Mais ils sont vivants, et Emmanuel est à peu près certain qu’il n’a jamais vu Manuel aussi content d’être en vie, même s’il a un genou salement amoché.

« C’est tellement absurde, qu’on s’en soit tiré après tout ça» Une heure et demie plus tard (une heure ? Deux ? A vrai dire, il ne sait pas trop), Emmanuel a finalement jugé qu’il serait bon de faire une brève pause. Ils sont tous les deux perdus, au milieu d’un bois visiblement, aucune trace de vie aux alentours – _encourageant, tout ça_.

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu’on meurt de froid là-dedans peut-être ? »

Manuel ne dit rien, se contente de s’asseoir sur la souche la plus proche, ses mains frôlant son genou, déchirés entre vouloir y mettre de la pression et ne plus rien ressentir du tout et s’en abstenir.

Ils ont eu de la chance. Ils auraient vraiment pu y rester.

Un vrombissement assourdissant se fait soudainement entendre de l’autre côté du pâté d’arbres et ils se regardent. Emmanuel a l’air de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux. _Ce n’est qu’une autoroute, bon sang._

_Mais une autoroute avec une borne d’appel S.O.S._

Emmanuel jubile à la vue de la petite cabine de couleur orange. Lui est tout simplement soulagé, ils vont _enfin_ pouvoir mettre cette mésaventure derrière eux.

Bon sang qu’est-ce-qu’il meurt de froid.

* * *

François leur a même emmené des chouquettes.

Emmanuel s’est jeté dessus, affamé, a fini par manger les trois-quarts du paquet. Manuel ne lui en veut pas vraiment, il éprouve plus de plaisir à sentir le chauffage filtrer par la bouche d’aération, il met même ses mains devant comme un enfant. (François ne lui a rien dit, peut-être qu’il s’est montré bienveillant, juste cette fois).

« Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour vous que vous aillez un retard pareil alors ? » Ce n’est pas une remontrance, leur supérieur est en train de sourire, presqu’affectueusement.

« Quelques délais, rien de bien méchant. » Lui offre Emmanuel, de la banquette arrière, en guise d’explication, avant de sucer le sucre qu’il lui reste sur les doigts. _Il était vraiment incorrigible._ « Vous en avez d’autres, des chouquettes ? »

François cligne des yeux.  Manuel ne fait qu’appuyer sur le vieux T-Shirt que François lui a filé de son coffre. Apparemment le SAMU les attendent au QG, et Manuel redoute déjà ce qu’ils feront lui feront subir comme cirque dès qu’ils seront arrivés. S’y soustraire n’est évidemment pas possible, Hollande l’ayant clairement dit dès qu’il eut bouclé sa ceinture.  

« On en aura besoin si on veut tenir la nuit, on a tout son réseau à arrêter, à notre Beyert, après tout. »

Hollande glousse.  « Je verrai ce que je peux trouver dans le Carrefour le plus proche. En attendant, je suggère que vous vous reposiez un peu tous les deux, vous en avez probablement besoin après presque trois nuits sans sommeil. »

C’est sûr que la chaleur et le siège confortable de la voiture et la bienveillance de François sont bien préférables à un réfrigérateur congelé et les menaces d’un psychopathe. Si bien que Manuel finit par fermer l’œil –pas grand-chose probablement, certainement pas le sommeil dont il a probablement besoin de rattraper, mais ce sont très certainement les meilleures trois heures de sommeil qu’il a eu depuis un moment.

Le reste peu attendre un peu.

**Author's Note:**

> La fandom à l'air d'être en fin de vie là *sniff*, alors je poste ça avant que ce soit le désert complet :)


End file.
